1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical display arrangement with at least one display device for the selective representation of oriental numerals in the values of zero to nine from individual, discretely controllable electro-optical display segments which are grouped within a parallelogram-like frame upstanding on a narrow side thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A numerical display arrangment of the above type has become known from German published patent application No. 26 06 946. The display is so designed as to selectively switchable over in one line of display devices or among each other on two lines of the display device the representation of numerals, particularly inputs and results in an electronic pocket calculator, in which the so-called arabic numerals especially as they have formed themselves in the Western cultural sphere, in essence, in that numeral representation as has been formed out from the Arabic-Persian cultural sphere (hereinafter referred to as "oriental numerals" for purposes of simplification).
The offering of arabic and oriental numerals adjacent to each other or being switchable over in the same line of display devices necessitates a complex matrix control circuit. The representation of the two types of numerals adjacent each other is effected for arabic numerals in the usual seven-segment representation, whereas for the oriental numerals it is necessary to use eleven segments for representation thereof. In the instance of the switchable numerical representation on a single display device, twelve segments are necessary. Even the eleven-segment representation of the oriental numerals, notwithstanding the high demand of discretely to be controlled segments is no longer sensible; particularly difficult becomes the recognition of arabic numerals in the twelve-segment device concurrently serving for the representation of oriental numerals. Notwithstanding the additional segments, even here the representability of oriental numerals leaves something to be desired, possibly due to the limitation to simple rod shaped (linear, bent and angled) segments.
The representation of oriental numerals pursuant to the Japanese Petty patent application No. 16,298/80 is in effect, adequate with ten of such rod-shaped elements (independently of the symbol for the numerical value "zero"); however, the sensibility of the offering of oriental numerals again leaves something to be desired in that, in the realization of these segment arrangements in small-surfaced display devices, in which the distinguishing criteria of the numerals with the above determined shaped elements is quite difficult to ascertain.
In German laid-open patent application No. 29 36 692 there is illustrated the offering of oriental numerals in a combination from only seven segments. Hereby there thusly reduces itself the control requirement for the offering of oriental numerals; but just for inexpensive mass-produced products which direct themselves to broad population circles, is that type of simplified representation of oriental numerals hardly usable, since the deviation from the usual writing required in that country is too extensive and the recognizability of the numerical representation on the display device, accordingly, requires an excessive degree of concentration.
In recognition of a practically unimproved approach to the actual mode in the writing of oriental numerals, the ten-segment device pursuant to German laid-open patent application No. 26 22 169 provides exclusively linear segments (independently of the numeral with the value "zero"). Added thereto is that, in this case there are provided two intersecting segments which, in the practical effectuation of the segment arrangement within a single plane, leads to the requirement for corresponding further subdivisions, in actuality to a twelve-segment arrangement, in order to avoid having to deal with reading difficulties and errors as a result a parallax appearances for depth-stepped segment formation.